The present invention is an improvement over the view scope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,928, which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
Medical devices have long been developed to make one or more types of medical procedures easier, safer and more successful. Medical devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the safety and efficiency are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,328 to Boyd discloses a biomedical injector apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,518 to Mersch discloses an instantaneous vein entry indicator for intravenous needle; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,207 to Mersch et al. discloses an instantaneous vein entry indicator for an intravenous needle.
While these prior art medical devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a blood vessel scope and injection system that allows for the safe and efficient locating of blood vessels to thereby provide precise venous access.
The view scope developed by the present inventor and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,928, which is fully incorporated herein by reference, was designed to address this need in the medical field. The vein scope and injection system disclosed in the '928 patent was developed for the purpose of safely and to efficiently locate veins to thereby provide precise venous access. Although the vein scope and injection system disclosed in the '928 patent overcomes many of the problems associated with easily and effectively locating veins, such vein scope configuration had several design and configuration limitations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vein scope and injection system which can be used for safely and efficiently locating veins to thereby provide precise venous access. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.